The Nasty Queen
by Alice Pieszecki
Summary: The harvest? Commendable effort. Though, earning the watchful eye of the Voodoo Queen, Marie Laveau.. having her resurrect the dead witch Esther.. have her children 'work' side by side with her in their elimination. Not something you want to deal with, especially when she holds a grudge against your kind. 'Pretenders! Of gifts, stolen long ago' -Marie Laveau


Marie had noticed the spike in Ancestral magic. There were also quite a few 'unwanted' visitors in their midst. Just how was she going to deal with these newly resurrected witches? Use her Voodoo doll? Too easy. Pinning.. wouldn't be as satisfying for her. The Originals? Perhaps. Striking a deal with them, revolted her. But then, she would seek and grant her revenge as her toys.. they could do what she could not. Being invulnerable, sure. She had vitality, but one could not survive near anything like Esther's children could. If only she'd known long ago about that white witch-bitch's magic. So that she could have taken the power stolen from her people long ago and used it on herself. She was doomed- to hell either way. Qetsiyah's hell as a witch, or a vampire.. but her. She'd made a deal. Immortality in exchange for a favor. Once every year she'd have to pay up or Papa would be coming. This time not just one simple 'soul removal' he'd do away with her without a second glance. Not that it wasn't in his right to do so,

"Marie Laveau. Laveau.. your master calls." he smirked wickedly at the woman that stood before him. Marie looked to Papa, waiting for what it was he'd say. "Tonight is the night, you pay up your debt. The night of my choosing. No. Refusals." he chided "I will return tomorrow, you'd better have my payment, you know the consequences if you do not. No offering, to your master you have remained faithful to for over 300 years? I thought you would have known me better, by now." his crimson eyes scanned the room, small humor/seriousness laced with his voice. Marie broke it out, on her mirror. Offering over his 'tribute' cocaine. Lines on her mirror, he grinned ear to ear at her "You broke out the good stuff, mumbo." he cooed as he snorted it from one golden fingernail. Marie's skin crawled. "Tomorrow night." he reminded, staring her down, "Remember, mumbo." he disappeared as quickly as he'd come.

"Remember? How could I forget with your reminding me so often?" she asked, her mind and resolve was made up. Those... 'abominations' their mother termed them to be were going to be in her service. Clear out the witches. Do away with Marcel. New Orleans under her- the Voodoo Queen's jurisdiction she imagined they'd put up a fight with her over the territory. She'd been here longer than they. Granted, they'd created the place, but she'd stayed for centuries. 300 years. And then some. It belonged to her, and she'd be damned if more arrogant, condescending white folk would rule over her hometown once again. Her barber shop was having tolls taken on it, without the help of 'rich' white people destroying Cornrow City. Being in the 'ghetto' part of New Orleans.. certainly did give her help in the community. Not that she'd be able to help her 'tribe' with their voodoo heritage seeing as another dictator- this time in the guise of a black man *Marcel* had come, denying any and all from using magic. Well. She smirked, now that had changed. Davina. Was gone, she was foolish enough to sacrifice herself. Resurrecting witches to harm the Originals. Would only piss them off.

"How long, you dun been there?" Marie asked, with her back turned to the spirit that stared at her, while she crushed and added various things to her powder she'd need. Commanding obedience- the hard way.

"For a little while, I suppose I did not surprise you in any means of the word?" she asked, hands neatly folded while she stood in Marie's presence.

"You'd be right, white devil. What is it, you want. Witch?" she spat the word 'witch' like acid at Esther, while she finished her powder.

"What is it, you intend to do with my children?" Esther asked

"Does it really matter?" Marie raised a brow "You dun near killed them, Mama. Used them up, and nearly succeeded. Pissed them off, certainly well enough." Marie scoffed at the woman's audacity. Her being a mother, she understood certain things but never killing her own child. Even if she had to do it before, she had no choice. Papa.. he needed it. And.. she couldn't stop him from taking her precious, child. Not even remembering the face, or soft cry of her infant.

"That may be, but they are still my children. I was doing as nature intended, and wants. I failed, but.. I still wish for their well-being. I am their mother, after all."

Marie was pulled out of her thoughts once more. "I intend to get rid of those witches- your kind that came back. They gunna learn about who they messed with. Along with myself, Voodoo. Witchcraft. Vampires.. they have no idea they whole they dug themselves. Marcel, I will have my revenge on for what he did to my tribe. Why is it, you come to me now? Come to plead for their lives, Mama? A little late. Bloods already been shed. One of your precious babies dun killed off some of my tribe. Mistaking them for those who serve Marcel. How you think we gunna fix this truce?" Marie demanded

"I do not wish to fix anything. They use a witch, as my vessel. My powers surge through her. I came here.. for your assistance."

"You want another shot at them, don't you? Such a mother." Marie frowned

"Nature.. has plans. You should know about this, being an immortal.. goes against everything nature laid before us in the paths it creates. Nobody.. should live forever, Marie." her hand went on the Voodoo Queen's shoulder

"What's in it, for me?" Marie asked

"You made implications of witchcraft combined with what you term to be 'Voodoo' if you allow me to be restored, through her.. then I will join forces with you. I am 1100 years old. The magics I can accomplish are far beyond those that can be used by any modern day conventional witch."

"You make a point. But restoration.. ain't accomplished so easily. With your 'magic' you claim to be so strong. Then I suppose you should be able to do it easily. You're going to resurrect through that girl, correct? You do realize. When you do this, she'll be gone. Nothing but a memory, you yourself will be the sole habitant of that body. You won't just 'share' it. The body, will begin taking on your physical effects. Age. you get it?" she asked

"I had assumed the effects were not this.. audacious towards the 'victim' of the spell.." Esther took a step backward

"Witchcraft, perhaps. But Voodoo.. requires a little more.. finesse. You certainly get what you bargained for. We aren't just simply allowing you passage in the body. You are going to be revived. You wish for it, and so it shall be. We- have a deal?" Marie asked with finality in her voice

"Indeed we do." Esther nodded

"Then. We shall begin." Marie sat in the middle of her pentagram, inscribed wity intricate symbols around the circumference "Papa Legba.. I invoke you, allow me to begin this spell. Grant my request, so that I may vanquish my enemies, and continue in my service.. to you. So that I know of your blessing, allow me to be successful. Marie Laveau, Voodoo Queen commander of the gifts you and the other Ioa allow us to use." she used inscents, to honor him.

Esther blinked in surprise, "I am not familiar with these.. customs." she told Marie

"Silence." Marie hissed, she pulled a snake free, cutting it with a knife, allowing it's blood to flow into an urn she had with Papa Legba's symbol on it. She spoke in rapid succession, her spell was taking effect.

Esther felt herself being pulled- over to the witch, Sophie.

"There's something.. wrong." Sophie felt it in her gut, Elijah.. had to find.. Elijah. It felt like she was having her soul ripped out, she saw a woman- Esther. Her eyes flashed wide, terror replacing her fear as she bolted "Elijah!" she called, as the Original appeared in front of her. Sophie dove for him, hugging him.

"What is wrong?" Elijah chuckled slightly, returning the embrace, waiting for his friends response

Her eyes flashed black, then reverted to Esther's eye color, "Nothing." Esther answered

"You are alright, Sophie?" he asked

"I am." she smiled and nodded

"What is it, you wished to speak about?" he asked

"Witches are coming. They have a very special blade." she informed him

"I know of this." Elijah smiled

"If we aim to be rid of them, I made a deal. With the Voodoo Queen. Marie Laveau."

"Laveau?" he asked, noticing her pitch and speech were off, shaking off the 'bells' that sounded off to him.

"She's a New Orleans witch. A practitioner of the Voodoo Arts. She's supposedly as strong as your mother."

"Perhaps she is the power we need.." Elijah agreed

"I will see about making a deal with her." Esther nodded

"Yes. Do you need an escort?" he asked

"No. That won't be necessary. Your mother's power flows through me.. I can handle any vampire." she smiled and walked away.

Marie bound the spell, Sophie Deveraux, would be no more. Attempting to fight her, she had to commend the young witch. But. With Esther's aid, she had all but no hope in defeating her. Next task; grab Legba's tribute. This.. would certainly be an event all on it's own.

Marie strode to the hospital, "You. Open that door."

"I'm sorry, ma'am but I can't.." the nurse shook her head "Are you here for a relative? Perhaps I could help with the discharge process further if you were to give me a name?" she asked

Marie blew the powder in her face "Do it."

The nurse swiped her card, Marie taking a black baby, alarms went off. She sighed, "Anything else, gunna go wrong today?" she asked unleashing an inhuman yell making either guard shoot the other. Taking her back to the shop, "Papa Legba... I offer this soul to you, one of the innocents in exchange for the deal we made long ago. To keep my end of the bargain." she waited for the appointed Ioa to come.

"You did good mumbo. Real good. But I believe I had asked for it, tomorrow." Legba remarked, touching the face of the child that cooed for him "Nicely done, Laveau."

"I had to do this tonight, Papa. Surely you could excuse it. Big plans, coming up. That of which I cannot have any distractions, even the soul of this innocent." she stared at the child, as she handed it to Legba.

"Then I will be off, mumbo. Do as you like, I will not call upon you until a year has passed." Legba opened a door to a closet in her shop, smoke bellowing out from the open door as he walked away- it shut. Legba disappearing with the child she offered up to him.

"Every night, one year on a day of his choosing. I made a deal, forged in hell. Immortality, in exchange for an innocent soul. That- is the exchange you saw. He is an Ioa. You would do well to show respect in his presence. Legba is one especially to be praised among them." she'd long noticed Esther's presence.

"I see. I had no idea what you had done in exchange for yours. How is it- we are to eliminate these witches?" Esther asked

"A little persuasion from your children, would help. Celeste Dubois is to die along with them. A good witch, is a dead one. Your son, the wolf vampire. I will break him, and the rest will follow."

"Niklaus? He is not one to go down so easily."

"Being an immortal, a _true _immortal I know how to deal with him. If I wanted to kill him, I wouldn't even have to leave this room. He may not stay dead, without the white oak. But I can cause him amounts of pain he couldn't tolerate. The downside, of being immortal. You can be tortured for all eternity." Marie stood and walked to the door "Watch the shop, while I'm gone."

"Who are you?" Klaus asked, not caring much for the woman that approached him

"Me? Ordinarily an enemy. But today, is your lucky day. We get to be friends." Marie said

"Friends?" Klaus scoffed "Why would I want to be friends with _you_?" his eyes flashed

"If you don't, well. I can _make _you do it."

"Compulsion? Try it, love. Can't work on me." he scoffed, smirking at her

"I was thinking something along the lines of my gris-gris." she produced the voodoo doll, sticking a pin in the leg, watching as it made Klaus bleed

"Witch!" he growled, running toward her, another pin in the other leg, he tripped on his hands and knees, he grunted as he stood once more charging at her, he was centimeters from her face, about to grab her when she added more, slamming her voodoo doll against the wall. Pinning it to the wall. Klaus felt it, like he was chained to the wall. He still bled, his wounds didn't heal. "Why aren't my wounds healing?" he hissed, eyes narrowed

"Witch?" Marie scoffed, a small hint of laughter in her throat "Voodoo. You want to heal? You're dealing with an immortal. Marie Laveau, Voodoo Queen!"

"That nobody 'Voodoo Queen' I heard about?" Klaus snorted at her

"They die tonight, or the next pin I use.. will put a hole in your heart." Marie warned

"They?" Klaus asked slightly humored, she couldn't harm him. "You can't do anything to me. Let me go, and _maybe_ I won't kill you."

"You think those are my only options?" Marie asked, laughing at him "The witches that were revived by that white witch sacrificing herself. Let you go? Not yet. Die? You think I can die? I've lived over 300 years. Papa Legba wouldn't allow you to violate our deal."

"Papa Legba? Making up names, now?" he asked

Marie produced a blade, cutting off his hand "This- offered no satisfaction. But, it would be _fun _to dismember you. Now. Is my offer so bad?" she asked, so he'd know his place.

Klaus grunted "Impossible." he murmured

Marie sewed his hand back on, the injury instantly healed "No. Voodoo. You. Your sister. Brother. I want you three to be on my side. You know I can hurt you, without white oak. What is it you think you can do to me? An actual immortal backed by a God? Nothing."

"What is it, we get out of this?" Klaus asked, holding back most of his anger. He'd kill her later.

"Those witches that were brought back, are going to die. I'd do it myself, but I don't have the vitality to do it. I'm near drained because of the rituals I had to enact last minute. You three will act in my place, I will make you immune to their witchcraft." she spat the word witchcraft

"_You _hate witches?" Klaus asked seeing the hypocrisy

"They ain't nothin but a bunch of pretenders! Thieves! Reveling in gifts, stolen long ago from Haitian Voodoo. Strutting around, acting like they the Queen of Sheba. If worse comes to worse, I will resurrect the dead, have them fight alongside you to kill them. But. I have confidence in the three of you, if you fail me. Let's just say.. there ain't a force on this earth that will be able to stop me. You think Mikael was scary? I'm far worse."

"Tonight? You certainly don't waste time." he'd dismember her, like she offered him. Love every last second, she screamed out in agony. Her blood. The way she'd die. It would be perfect.

"I want my home, back. No more meddlesome white devils that assume they can tread on this soil- defile my tribe and rape our culture. After that, I want Marcel gone. If you think I can't take you three on at once, you got another thing coming." Marie warned

"Can I go now, or are you going to drabble on?" Klaus asked

Marie smiled at his audacity "You may leave. Gather your brother and sister. Tonight- they face _more _than they bargained for." she watched him disappear in a blur.

"We can't trust her, Nik! Witches.. Voodoo whatever they call it. She won't just hold up her end and let us go." Rebekah protested

"Little sister, I already _know _this and will take care of her when the time comes." Klaus spoke up

"Meaning. You'll kill her." Elijah added

Klaus grinned "Know of any _other _way? Do you disagree, when she clearly _can _hold power over us? And I could just end her now?"

"Do it." Rebekah nodded in agreement

Elijah sighed, not getting sucked into this murderous conversation. "Perhaps. We should see what it is we are to be doing? How to eliminate the witches with her."

"Fine." Klaus shrugged "Let's go then."

"You come around, already?" Marie asked eyeing each sibling "Perfect. You brought the whole homestead. Do this job right, and I got a gift for you. Try to betray me, and you won't live another day. If you call being undead living."

Klaus looked over to Esther. Seeing her revived, he ran over to her "Mother?" he hissed, grabbing her throat

"I _wouldn't _do that." Marie warned, gris-gris in hand as she would pin it once more.

"Why? Why do you protect this.. deceitful woman!?" he roared at her

Marie wasn't phased by his aggression "I need her. You got a problem with that?" she asked standing beside Esther, staring him down

"I.. was doing what was right.. what had to be done." Esther spoke up

"Right? Killing all of us.. lying to each and every one of us. Saying you wanted to reunite us, only to destroy us?" Rebekah asked

"Nature, does not always ask what is easiest. The hardest is usually the correct path to take in life."

"I should rip your heart out, right here and now." Klaus hissed

"Once more, Niklaus?" Elijah asked

"_You _stand by her aswell?"

"Water under the bridge, Mama. We got bigger problems. So I suggest you move on from this moment, or _we _are going to have the problem. Would you like to spend eternity in pieces? That's what I thought." Marie said, watching him back down slightly

"We- are at your service." Elijah intervened, Niklaus was going to kill her at this rate. He didn't know how this would play out.

"These witches, won't be expecting me to side with you. Voodoo... witchcraft. There isn't room for the both of us in this town. Now. Drink." she cut the stomach out of a goat, pouring the blood into a special urn, combining it with powders "Viper, and rattlesnake sperm." she noticed each sibling recoil at the sound of her last ingredient "If you don't want to be put down by them, you will do it." handing each a cup, watching them drink

"I won't be joining you. I have preparations to make here, I believe I owe Marcel and his daywalkers a curse or two. Courtesy of my dead tribesman. Now go." she waved them off

"What is it, I shall do?" Esther asked

"We will both do the spell. Make it strong, you I imagine are like a Supreme. That is, if the supreme were a nuclear reactor. So much power, from one woman. We gunna make em feel like they are dying. Decay. Pray to your Gods, Hecate. Whatever you pick." Marie prepped for the spell

The end, for now anyway. The Originals x American Horror Story: Coven. Well, just the Voodoo Queen not Fiona Goode and the rest of the 'goodies' in there. Though I love Misty Day, she wouldn't serve a purpose in here, besides as Klaus' slave. Hmm... ;)


End file.
